1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hair treatment appliance and more particularly to a comb and hair spray container/dispenser combination having an improved dispensing trigger and reusable aerosol hair spray container housing to prevent nozzle rotation.
2. Background of the Invention
A device that employs a comb in combination with a hair spray dispenser is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,160, issued to Applicant, discloses a hair treatment appliance capable of multi-faceted operation such as combing and applying hair spray. However, the aerosol spray container used in conjunction with the device has been known to turn, and thus become misaligned with the opening used for exiting the aerosol spray, due to the rotational forces applied when utilizing the trigger mechanism taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,160. Additionally, the trigger design of U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,160 has been known to bend the valve stem associated with the trigger. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a hair treatment appliance having an improved trigger system and container mount which prevents the aerosol spray container from turning when the user activates a trigger to discharge aerosol spray. Additionally, the improved trigger system can not bend the container valve stem.
The present invention also provides for a trigger mechanism on the spray dispenser that prevents the dispenser from being accidentally actuated. Also, the improved trigger mechanism prevents any spray from being dispensed from inside a blister pack package caused by accidental pressing on the blister pack.